Silverlinging
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the Tamer series and one month after Runaway Locomon. When the tamers find out Rika joined a band called Silverlining will they be able to save the band when they are kidnapped for ransom. Rated M to be safe


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

_Chapter 1:_

Rika Nonaka was walking down the street a guitar case strapped across her back like a backpack and she was listening to her Ipod the song was called '50 Ways To Say Goodbye' by Silverlining. Rika walks up to the reck center were all the digimon tournaments are held and open's the door.

"Yo Rika your late." A girl with Purple hair says.

"Sorry Taffyta mom wouldn't stop nagging me about being a model...again." Rika says as she set's up her Electric guitar in the amp.

"That woman needs help, it's like she's trying to brainwash you or something." A boy with Silver hair says as he leans on the wall.

"I know what you mean Takuya, but she doesn't seem to get it. Anyway you get your new bass yet?" Rika says.

"Yeah I got it and she sounds better then my last one, she has all the strings and everything." Takuya says.

Rika put's her guitar strap over her left shoulder and turns the Amp on, Rika strums a couple cords and nods in satisfaction with the way it sounds.

"Alright guys we have a gig here tonight so let's go through all the songs we recorded; and some of the ones that Rika sings because I heard the tamers are coming to the gig tonight." A pink haired girl says as she nudges Rika in the ribs with her elbow.

"Zoe really." Rika says as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

**-With the other Tamer's-**

"Have you guys heard the band Silverlinnging." Kazu asks as he runs into Guilomon's hideout.

"No, who are they?" Takato asks.

"Listen...How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)" Kazu had played the song for the tamers to hear and they were all gaping in shock.

"T-There amazing..." Henry was gapig in shock.

"Well were going to there show tonight." Jeri said as she pulled out enough tickets for all the tamers.

**-Time Skip: Silverlining show (Backstage)-**

A single light is shone on the singer as Takato and the other tamers take there seats. As the drum beat starts a slow guitar chord is heard as the singer starts to sing.

"I'm so tired of beig here. Supressed by all my childish fears, And if you have to leave." The light's increase to show a shot of Red hair.

"Is that..."

"Rika!"

**A/N: There's the first chapter guys; hope you liked it.**


End file.
